Not Just Another Fairytale Rewrite
by starrysky7
Summary: A re-write of my story Not Just Another Fairytale. This story will follow the same storyline as the other but with some changes.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to re-write this story. I didn't like the other story and wanted to improve it. The first few chapters are basically the same as the original so if you've already read that one skip to chapter five.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

**Bio**

**Name:** Layla Rosetta Allen

**Brief History:** She grew up in Los Angeles, her father died in a car accident when she was 15, her step-mother died of breast cancer when she was 22. She has a younger sister, Roxanna 'Roxy' Allen, who is 2 years younger and still lives in Los Angeles and a younger brother Oliver, who is 1 year younger. She previously worked for as an assassin before she started studying to become a doctor. She moved to Tacoma, Washington for a job at St Joseph's Children's Hospital.

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

I pulled into the garage, Kozik had called and asked me to come in and help patch up a few members, seemed they didn't want to go to hospital. I walked into the clubhouse and saw a man stretched out on the table. He had a knife wound to his stomach. As I approached I got a better look at him, he looked older than me, maybe in his 40s, of course you could only tell if you looked at the greying in his stubble, his body was toned and covered in tattoos.

"Well the wound seems shallow and I'll just have to stitch it up" I said calmly

As I began working on stitching up the knife wound the other guys left and started drinking and flirting with the sweetbutts and croweaters.

"You're all done just try not to do anything to strenuous for awhile, wouldn't want to rip the stitches" I said

"Thank you, Dr" he said in a raspy voice that gave my shivers done my spine.

"Allen, Layla Allen" I replied trying not to look him in his eye as I cleaned up my stuff

"Happy Lowman" he said

I looked up at him, he didn't seem like the type to make small talk but here he was, and when I looked him in the eye I felt a sudden connection. Not like love at first sight but more like an instant attraction, I knew that wasn't going to be the last time I saw Happy.


	2. Chapter 2- Warning Sign

**Chapter 2- Warning Sign**

_A warning sign_

_I missed the good part, then I realized_

_I started looking and the bubble burst_

_I started looking for excuses_

_Come on in_

_I've gotta tell you what a state I'm in_

_I've gotta tell you in my loudest tones_

_That I started looking for a warning sign  
_

_Warning Sign by Coldplay_

* * *

I stretched out on the couch at my house, I never really was big on apartments; I only had one in L.A. because I needed to take some time away from my family, and with my previous job I was never at home anyway. I moved back in with my sister when I continued with my studying, I had finished school early, at 16, and then went to College for 3 years, I took a break when I was 19.

The break didn't last long, but long enough for me to get into enough trouble at my job for me to stop working. When I moved back in I avoided all questions as to where I had been, it's better they didn't know. I finished studying and became a fully qualified Doctor. Meanwhile, Oliver was God's knows where, with God's knows who doing God's knows what. I heard the rumble of a motorbike as it tore down the street, the engine cutting out after pulling into my driveway.

Bo, my Bloodhound, and Killer, my German shepherd, were barking like mad. I opened the door and ran outside into Happy's arms. Bo and Killer came pounding out of the house to greet him. He smiled as we walked inside, his arm slung casually over my shoulder, he then through me over his shoulder before he took me to the bedroom so that we could greet each other properly.

I woke up cuddled into Happy's side, his slow breathing relaxing me. I carefully untangled myself from him, trying not to wake him up. I got out of bed and put my clothes on, walking out into the kitchen to make breakfast. Happy would be awake soon and I had to leave for work. I was staring out the window at the sun shining bright in the blue, cloudless sky. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I a chin on my shoulder, I leant back in response.

"I have to go to work, I'll see you at the clubhouse afterwards" I said as I turned around in his arms

He mumbled a goodbye as he kissed me one last time before I walked out, hopped in my car and headed to work.

I pulled into the garage; it had been a slow day at work, no serious surgeries. One boy had come in with a fractured arm but that was about the highlight of my day, just a whole lot of boring paperwork. As I walked into the clubhouse I saw all the men drinking and fighting, I rolled my eyes, a typical Friday night. I didn't normally come to the clubhouse, but Happy had insisted. He wanted me there when he got yet another smiley face tattooed. He was standing shirtless; leaning on the bar while a blonde girl got her equipment ready. I walked over and he embraced me in a hug, kissing the top of my head.

I stood back and watched him get his tattoo, my eyes trailing of the new ink. I knew what they meant, that he had killed another person, taken another life. I guess I couldn't judge, I had done the same thing before in my life. Maybe that's why he liked me in the first place, no judgment of his profession, because I had once held the same one. When he was finished I admired the girls work.

"You ever want to get a tattoo?" he asked me

I looked him in the eye surprised by his question, not knowing the reason behind it.

"Maybe, kind of scared it will hurt" I said honestly

"Here, let's test you out" he said to me

He guided my to a chair, making me sit down facing away from him. He moved my hair out of the way and I put it up in a bun. He then started tattooing the back of my neck. It hurt but I soon become comfortable. It was quick not taking long. I went into the bathroom to see it in the mirror. It was a smiley face. I wasn't sure what this meant for us, did this officially make me his Old Lady.

* * *

Happy was asleep, I was cuddled on his chest, tracing the new smiley face tattoo. I had a smile plastered on my face ever since he did my tattoo. We had been together for two years and we had never really discussed the future, we never talked about what we wanted. I frowned at the thought. He just tattooed me, obviously I meant something to him, but what did he want.

I was a 28-year-old woman with a successful career. I always thought by the time I was thirty I would be married with a kid at the very least. But what did Happy want; he didn't seem like the settling down type. As cliché as it sounded maybe I wanted the white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a loving Husband. But that would never happen with Happy. His job was dangerous, every time he went on a run there was always a possibility he wouldn't come back. That he would end up in jail or dead. I tried to push these thoughts out of my brain and let sleep take over.

I was tired in the morning, I had spent most of the night thinking; I couldn't let the thoughts go as much as I had tried. I had knocked over a vase and dropped a cup this morning. Happy had seemed to notice my unusual clumsiness as he was watching me intently.

"Layla, what's wrong?" he asked me as I sat down for breakfast

"What does the tattoo mean?" I asked bluntly, I never saw the point in tiptoeing around a subject, no matter how much I wanted to avoid the conversation.

"You know what it means" he said matter of factly, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"For us, Happy. Where's this going?" I asked looking up from my cup of tea

"It's going wherever you want it to" he said smugly

"What if I said I wanted marriage and kids?" I asked

He almost chocked on his coffee when I said this. He obviously had never thought about the subject.

"Where's this coming from? You've never said any of this before" he said

"I'm 28 Happy, I always thought I'd be married by now maybe even have a kid or two. I just need to know where this is going, if it's heading towards that or not. I'm not saying I want that right now, but in the future, that's definitely what I want." I said, no point in being subtle about this

"I have to go to work, I'll see you when I get home" he said as he got up and kissed me forehead.

I stared at the place he had been sitting, not moving even after I heard the door shut and the motorbike engine roar loudly before becoming quieter as he drove away.

I had been cleaning the house all day. It really didn't need to be cleaned seeing as how much of a neat freak Happy is but I just had to keep myself busy to stop myself from over thinking everything too much. It was around 7pm when Happy got home. I had prepared dinner for us and we sat in silence as we ate, barely even looking at each other.

This was not how I expected the day to end, not after how great yesterday was. But that's what our relationship was like, a constant rollercoaster. We could be madly in love one day and then screaming at each other the next. Is this really what I wanted? I loved Happy more than I had loved anyone in my life, but maybe I needed someone who saw a future with me. Happy only planned a week ahead. I was okay with this until now, if he wanted to be in my future he would first need to have one. After dinner I went to bed early to catch up on sleep but it never came. I just laid there until I heard Happy come in, he hoped into bed and wrapped his arms around me. Sleep soon came for him, but not for me, I was wide awake with doubts flooding my mind.


	3. Chapter 3- Breathe

**Chapter 4- Breathe**

_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,_

_'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way_

_People are people,_

_And sometimes we change our minds_

_But it's killing me to see you go after all this time_

_Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie,_

_It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see_

_'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down,_

_Now I don't know what to be without you around_

_And we know it's never simple,_

_Never easy_

_Never a clean break, no one here to save me_

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand,_

_Breathe by Taylor Swift_

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily, sunlight blinding me for I second before my eyes focused. I got out of bed, giving Happy one last look before going into the bathroom and having a shower. Trying to let the hot water wash away all my doubts and worries, but it didn't. After I got out and put my clothes on I walked into the kitchen. Happy was sitting at the table, patting Killer. I leant against the doorway, smiling to myself. I shouldn't worry about the future, I should just live in the present. When I walked past him, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me onto his lap. He pushed a strand of my ebony black hair behind my ear.

"What's up?" I asked, he never could fool me.

"I have to head to Charming, they need me down there" he said without looking at me.

I got up off of his lap and walked to the sink, refusing to look at him.

"You were just gone for a week. You've been back for a couple days and now you're leaving again" I say, all the doubts and worries flooding back into my mind.

"I know but they really need me there, I'll visit my mum on the way"

"How long will you be gone?" I asked sternly

"I don't know, a week maybe longer" he says as he gets up and walks over to me.

He puts his hand up against my cheek. I lean into his hand. He was trying to comfort me but it wasn't making me feel any better.

"You're leaving me again. To go on another run, one that you may never come back from. When is this going to stop? When can I stop worrying about whether or not you'll end up in jail or dead" I said as I turned around, leaning into his chest.

"I'll be fine, I'll come back I promise" he say hugging me to him.

"I need some time to think about this Happy. Maybe we should take a break just while you're on the run" I said as he walked away

His eyes that usually filled me with warmth now scared me because of the anger they held. He picked up a plate from the table and through it across the room, it smashed into pieces when it hit the wall, I jumped at the sound. We had fought before but he never got this angry, even with me provoking him he stayed calm.

"Is this about the stupid marriage and kids crap. I wouldn't have put that God damn tattoo on you if I wasn't serious about this" he yelled

"Its not that I don't think you're commited, it's just that maybe I want more out of this than just being with you" I said softly

"Well what do you want? You want to get married then come on let's go. You want to have kids well lets do it" he yelled at me

"Thats not what I want" I yelled

"What do you want? You're so confusing" he yelled

"I want you, I want all of that and I want it with you. But you have to want it to. I don't want to end up a divorced single mother whose kid never sees his father because she forced him to live a life he didn't want" I said, in what started out as a scream but then lowered to normal.

"What I want doesn't matter?" He said calmly turning away from me.

"Yes it does" I whispered "You should go, wouldn't want you to be late" I said looking away from him.

He walks up to me and gives me a kiss, it was bittersweet, almost felt like a goodbye kiss.

"We'll talk when I get back. Love you" he whispers in my ear

"Love you too" I whisper, I only knowing that he heard me because he paused at the door.

I held it together until I heard the motorbike pull out of the driveway. I finally burst out into tears sliding down and leaning against the cabinet.

I wasn't sure how long I had sat in the kitchen for. The tears has stopped falling, now I was just sitting there silently. I was woken from my thoughts when the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello, who is it?" I said shakily

"Layla, it's Roxy?" She said hurridly

"What's wrong Roxy?" I asked in a stern voice

"Its Oliver, he's in trouble" she said sounding scared

"What kind of trouble?" I asked

"He could be going to jail" She said in between what sounded like cries

"Shit, that's bad. Where are you?"

"In Charming, Califronia" she says regaining some composure

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Now hold it together until I get there" I said calmly, taking on my older sister persona.

I hung up the phone. Looks like Happy's problems were going to follow him to Charming.

* * *

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror. I was staring at what seemed like another person. They looked like me, same long curly ebony hair, same green eyes. But it wasn't me. I had never broken down like this before over one of our breakups. It just seemed so final this time. I grabbed my duffel bag off of my bed and walked outside, locking up the house. Bo and Killer were in the car waiting for me, seeing as how Oliver needed me to get him out of this mess the least he could do was let my dogs stay at his house. I started the car, pulling out of the driveway. This was going to bring trouble but I couldn't help it, family comes first.

It had been hours since I left Tacoma, I had called Happy's mum and told her I was coming, she was a lovely woman. She was sick but that didn't stop her. We got along very well; I think she liked me because Happy had never brought another girl home. I pulled into her driveway. She was waiting outside her door for me. As I got out of the car she came to greet me. We shared a hug before I got my stuff out and took the dogs around the side before she led me inside.

"How have you been Layla?" she asked

"Good Isabella, how have you been?" I said, looking around the kitchen, it hadn't changed since I had last been here, which was 3 months ago

"I'm feeling much better, the medication is working." she said

"Did Happy stop by, he said he would on his way to Charming" I ask

"No he didn't" he said sounding surprised that I had asked

"He must have gone straight to Charming" I said quietly, trying to soothe myself

"Is that why you're here, chasing after my son?" she asked curiously

"No, actually I have family business to take care of in Charming. Ironically enough when Happy's there" I said, she nodded, not really believing me

"Look I'm really tired and I have to leave early in the morning so I'm just going to go bed" I said, trying to avoid any more questions

"Okay, goodnight then" she replied

"Goodnight"

I walked into the spare bedroom she had set out for me. I was so exhausted from lack of sleep that none of my thoughts could stop sleep from taking over.

I left early in the morning, said goodbye to a reluctant Isabella and left. It wasn't a very long drive to Charming; I followed the directions Roxy gave me to drop my stuff off. The house was nice, small, two bedroom but Oliver didn't need a big house, it was just him. Roxy had obviously been cleaning because Oliver could never be bothered to clean up after himself.

There was a note on the table telling me to go to the Teller-Morrow Garage. I got back in the car and started driving. I was pretty sure I knew what Oliver was caught up in, Happy had told me enough about the club to know where the mother charter was. Oliver always was the one to get caught up in illegal stuff, but then again who was I to talk, I was with Happy. As I pulled into the garage I saw Roxy waiting on top of a bench. I parked the car and got out, seeing the Sons Of Anarchy sign. This was definitely going to be interesting.

"Roxy, how have you been?" I asked as I walk closer to her

"I'm fine, Oliver not so much" she said

"We'll fix this, don't worry, just hold it together, you seem much better than before" I said calmly

"Thanks for coming, I couldn't deal with this all by myself" she said gratefully

"If I'm guessing right Oliver is somehow caught up with this club, am I right?" I said, as more of a statement then a question

"You would be correct, he won't say much about it. I just came here last week when he called. It seemed urgent so I came, he wouldn't tell me why but then he got arrested" she said shakily

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here now." I said while hugging her.

She was shorter then me by about an inch; she really didn't look related to me. It makes sense, seeing as were only half-sisters. She had long straight reddish brown hair, deep blue eyes and creamy pale skin. My biological mother was half Cherokee and half Hispanic, odd mix I know, and that explains my dark copper skin. I let go of her when a door opened and men started coming outside. They walked up to us.

"You must be Layla, I'm Clay" said a man; he looked to be in about his late 50s, early 60s. His cut said that he was President.

"That's me" I replied

"You here to help your brother?" asked another man, he looked to be about the same age, he had long hair and a big belly

"Yes I am, and you are?" I said

"Bobby" he replied

"Layla, what are you doing here?" asked a familiar raspy voice.

This was it, the moment I had been dreading since I got Roxy's call. Happy stood in front of me, I was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything but stand there. Everyone was looking at the both of us in shock.

"So you two know each other?" asked Clay

"Yeah we do." I finally said firmly

"This won't be a problem, right?" he asked

"Of course not" I said, tearing my eyes away from Happy to look at Clay.

"Good, then we gotta go and help out your brother." he said

"We'll be here when you get back" said Roxy

They all got on their bikes, Happy looking back one last time before riding out. Roxy led me into the clubhouse.

"What was that?" she asked

"What was what?" I ask back, trying to avoid her questions

"You know what I'm talking about, how do you know him?" she yelled

"We're together, or we were, I'm not sure what we are but it doesn't matter right now"

"Doesn't matter, how come I never knew this, all the phone calls and you never thought once to tell me about your boyfriend. I knew you had one but why didn't you say anything about him" she yelled

"At first I didn't think it was serious and then when it was, I was just never sure where it was going, and now I don't even think we're together anymore" I yelled back

"What do you mean you think?" she asked unsure of what I meant

"I mean that I said I wanted to take a break." I said

"When?" she asked

"A couple of hours before you called"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't sure where it was going, or what I wanted" I said

"So what do you want?" she asked

"I don't know, I haven't exactly had time to think about it. I know I definitely love him and want to be with him but"

"You don't know if he wants all the same things you do" she said, she always was wise beyond her years

"I just need to put this behind me and focus on helping Oliver"


	4. Chapter 4- House Of The Rising Sun

**Chapter 4- House Of The Rising Sun**

_There is a house in Charming town, they call the rising sun.  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor girl. And me, Oh God, I'm one._

_If I'd listened to my momma, Lord I'd be home today  
But I was young n foolish. Handsome rider led me astray._

_Go tell my baby sister. Never do what I have done.  
To shun of the house in charming town, they call the rising sun._

_My mother she's a tailor, she sewed my new blue jeans  
My sweetheart he's a rambler, Lord he rides and old machine._

_Now the only thing a rambler needs is a suitcase and a gun.  
The only time he's satisfied is when he's on the run._

_He fills his chamber up with lead Takes his pride to town.  
Only blood shows he gets out alive is bringin another man down._

_House Of The Rising Sun by The White Buffalo_

* * *

Roxy and I had been hanging around the clubhouse, catching up on each other's lives. She had been working as a teacher, living in L.A., no boyfriend. We were sitting at the bar when we heard the roar of a motorbike pulling into the lot. We walked outside to see who it was. It was a man, he looked about my age, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was tall and muscular. He walked up to us with a certain swagger that made him seem almost charming.

"Who are you?" he asked me

"I'm Layla, Oliver's sister." I said putting my hand out to shake.

"Jax" he said as he took my hand in his firm grip

Those eyes could melt a woman's heart, probably had. I quickly looked away so it wouldn't seem like I was staring. Roxy, who had been watching the exchange walked over. Jax nodded to her and then turned his focus back on me.

"Where'd the others go?" he asked

"I'm not sure, they didn't say where they were going." I said

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to hang out with you two lovely ladies until they get back" he said

He was obviously a charmer; I rolled my eyes at his obvious flirting.

"I've got to go pick up a few things from the house, I'll be back soon," she said

"Okay" I said unsure of he motives

Jax and I walked into the clubhouse while Roxy drove off to the house.

"So how come I've never heard of you before" he asked as we sat down at the bar

"Well apparently Oliver doesn't tell many people about me, I guess living on opposite sides of the country and not having any contact with each other for years really drives a wedge between siblings" I said sarcastically, I knew exactly why Oliver never talked about me

"What happened?" he asked

"Excuse Me," I asked shocked by his questions

"What happened between you, you don't just stop talking to your siblings?" he said

"After our mother died, it was just us, our dad had died years before, Oliver took it hard. I tried to be there but then he just fell off the rails. After a while I stopped trying, I just gave up" I said honestly

"I'm sorry about you're parents. My dad died when I was a kid, after my little brother died" he said

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay it was a long time ago. So what do you do when your not looking after your brother?"

"I'm a Doctor," I said, a sour look spreading over his face

"What don't like Doctors?" I asked

"No, my high school girlfriend left me to study to become a Doctor" he said

"Oh, well I promise you were not all that bad. So where were you before, you weren't with the other guys" I asked

"I was visiting my son," he said

Of course he had a son, I couldn't meet a good guy with no baggage could I.

"Visit?" I asked curiously

"Yeah he's in hospital. He was born 10 weeks premature, with a tear in his stomach and a heart condition" he said

"Oh my God, how did that happen?"

"Well the heart condition is genetics, it's what killed my little brother. The other stuff was from his mother, my ex-wife. She's a junkie, using while pregnant," he said causing me to get a familiar taste of disgust in my mouth.

"Sounds like my mother, she was a junkie too. She was using a bit too while she was pregnant but my dad stopped her as soon as he found out. She left when I was a few days old and my dad and step-mum raised me," I said, not sure why I was telling him all of this

"It's hard, he's so little, what if something happens"

"Don't worry, things will get better, I'm sure he'll pull through" I said as I got off the stool

Maybe I had some reason to stay in Charming after all.

* * *

Roxy and I were sitting on the table; Jax had just left after being called by Clay.

"So, what was going on with you and Jax?" she asked

"Nothing, we were just talking" I lied, there was definitely something there but I wasn't going to tell her that

"Please, he couldn't take his eyes off of you, the entire time" she said

"It doesn't matter, I need to sort out my shit with Happy first" I said

"Well, it's good to know that there's someone waiting for you if you change you mind" she said nudging my elbow

I didn't get the chance to answer before the guys drove into the lot. We got up off the table and walked over to them. Among them was my brother. He hadn't changed much over the years, grown taller, lost his boyish looks, filled out, he became a man. His inky black hair looked darker, his once white as parchment skin was tanner, but his violet eyes hadn't changed, they still held such a mischievous look in them, he was no longer my kid brother that caused trouble, he was a member of the Sons Of Anarchy.

"Layla, what are you doing here?" he asked after hugging Roxy

"Roxy called me, I just arrived today," I said, there was so much tension you could cut it with a knife.

He looked at Roxy angrily, there was much more behind this than just Happy being here, he was hiding something from me and I was going to find out what it was. They all walked inside past me, I was about to turn around when a hand wrapped around my elbow. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was; I had his touch memorized in my mind. He led me away from the clubhouse and into the garage.

"What is it Happy?" I said with more annoyance than intended

"Layla, we need to talk about this," he said

"Talk about what, about what I said before you left, I don't care about that right now, I just want to go in there and see my brother who I haven't seen in years, so please can we just talk about this later" I said

He nodded and I turned to walk away. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into a kiss, it was passionate but hurried, like he was trying to make a point. He was showing me that I still belonged to him. When he let go of me I walked away without looking at him. I walked into the clubhouse and sat down at the bar, Jax came and sat down next to me.

"Are you Hap's old lady?" he asked gruffly

"Well you don't beat around the bush do you," I said

"Are you?" he asked again

"Yes, no, maybe. Had you asked me that four days ago it would have been a definite yes"

"But now"

"I'm not sure what I am, why don't you want me being Happy's Old Lady" I asked

"I would prefer it if you weren't, it just makes you harder to get, but I like a challenge" he said before walking off.

I stared at him in utter shock, Roxy walked over to me.

"You okay, you look like you just saw a ghost?" she asked

"I'm fine, it's nothing," I said, quickly wiping the shocked look off my face when Happy walked in. We shared a look before he kept walking.

"I'm going to go back to Oliver's house now," I said

"Yeah, I think I'll come too, this isn't really my thing" she said

We walked out of the clubhouse and headed to our car.

"Hey Layla" I heard a voice yell; I turned around leaning against my open door.

Jax came running up to me.

"I'll be seeing you again, right?" he asked

"We'll have to see," I said

He then kissed me on the cheek before walking back into the clubhouse. Roxy walked up to me as I watched him leave.

"I told you he liked you," she said before walking back to her own car.

I got home before Roxy did, walking into the kitchen to make something for dinner but Oliver didn't have much food in the house. I decided to order pizza, calling the number Oliver must have frequently used as it was stuck to the fridge, ordering a Hawaiian pizza. The pizza had arrived before Roxy did; I had set out two plates when she arrived home.

"What did you get lost? It took you long enough to get home" I asked her

She just shrugged and sat down at the table, I sat across from her. That's when I noticed something I hadn't earlier, a hickey on her neck. She had a scarf on the whole day, to cover that up.

"You took off you scarf, forget about that huge hickey on your neck," I said

She immediately blushed, turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Don't worry, I won't ask if you don't want to tell" I said

I spent the rest of the night wondering just what guy had given my innocent younger sister a hickey but coming up empty. I'll find out soon enough, she never could hide stuff from me.

* * *

I was woken up by a knocking at my door. I grumpily got out of bed to answer it. Roxy stood on the other side with a cup of tea ready for me to drink.

"I made toast, here's your cup of tea, you better hurry up and get dressed we have tons of catching up to do" she said before walking away

I drank my tea while getting dressed, deciding on jeans and a simple t-shirt. I walked out into the kitchen, Roxy was sitting down waiting for me. I sat down across from her and took a slice of toast, buttering it before taking a bight.

"Are you planning on talking to Happy today?" She asked

"I probably should, I just don't know how to deal with all of this" I said "So how are the hickeys, still there?" I asked, enjoying the fact I got tease my sister about a guy for once

"Don't worry you can be seen in public with me, they've gone away now" she said jokingly.

"So, do I get any hint as to who the mysterious guy giving you hickeys is?" I ask, leaning forward to look her in the eye.

She didn't say anything, just laughed and blushed, looking away from me.

"He's got you blushing at the thought of him. I'm going to assume that this guy is a Son, judging by the fact you haven't been here very long" I stated, not even bothering to ask

"I always forget" she said looking down at her food

"Forget what?" I asked, curious as to what she meant.

"How smart you are, in fact I'm sure if you weren't to busy with this Happy and Jax shit you probably would have figured it out already"

"Well aren't you glad Olivers not as observant, I love him but he never could really imagine you getting it on with someone" I said, getting up and putting my empty plate in the dishwasher.

"We're not getting it on" she said with a layer of hurt in her voice.

"Good, you're not some crow eater, so it's just stolen kisses and hickeys when you're alone"

"Yes, I would never be a crow eater" she said proudly

I smiled at her shock, I knew my sister wasn't easy, she never had been, but the thought of a Son being with her shocked me.

"Just be careful okay" I caution her

"When have I ever not been?" She asked truthfully

Roxy had always been the good one out of us. While both Oliver and I had gone off the rails at one point after our parents death Roxy had always had her head on straight. While I was smart, street and book smart, she was always the one making good life decisions. She was never the one to go out get drunk, have one night stands and such.

Of course I had seen her in person for 3 years, 3 years change people, I had changed but she hadn't seemed to. She was still so innocent, an innocence I didn't want destroyed by this life. By her falling in love with a guy that would just use her then dump her, she didn't need to have her innocence taken away.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal, if you talk your shit out with Happy, I won't tell you who he is but, I'll give you hints, see how smart you really are" she offered

"I will take you up on that challenge. But you know I won't be the the problem. Oliver will" I said

"Trust me I know" she said worryingly

"He's just being an older brother, but think about this, 'do not do what you would undo if caught'" I said

"Wow, that was really wise makes you sound old. Who said it?"

"First of all, I am not old, secondly Leah Ardent said it, and thirdly, I mean it Roxy. Don't leave it to late, figure out what it is, then tell Oliver before your in too deep" I said

"When did you become so wise?" She asked

"From being an old lady, this life, the shit that goes on. It ages you, maybe not physically, but I've definitely changed. I'm not that kid that used to run around getting drunk and partying" I said truthfully

I know I may have been laying it on a big thick but I was just trying to discourage her from choosing this life, being an old lady was hard. In fact most sane people would never choose this life. I had only chosen it because of my love for Happy. Maybe I wanted my sister to be able to get out before she gets tied to this life in definitely.

"Do I get any hints now?" I pleaded

"Not until you sort out your Happy shit and then we'll talk" she said bossily, loving the fact she could hold something over me.


	5. Chapter 5- Cold As You

**Up until now things haven't really changed but I didn't like what happened in the story so this chapter is were I have made some major changes.**

**Chapter 5- Cold As You**

_You have a way of coming easily to me_

_And when you take, you take the very best of me_

_So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'_

_And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

_Oh, what a shame_

_What a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Just walk away_

_Ain't no use defending words that you will never say_

_And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_You put up the walls and paint them all a shade of gray_

_And I stood there loving you, and wished them all away_

_And you come away with a great little story_

_Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you_

_Cold as You by Taylor Swift_

* * *

I pulled into the T-M, still not sure what I was going to say to Happy. We hadn't really I talked since I arrived in Charming. Shit was hitting the roof here and Happy didn't seem to be going back to Tacoma any time soon. With him here I really had no reason to go back to Tacoma, there was nothing there for me.

I stepped out of the car. I hadn't met any of the guys before, just Jax and Clay, so I was unsure about who I should ask about Happy's whereabouts. As I walled over to the garage two men came out. They were both tall, one had dark hair that had grey streaks in it, he had two distinctive scars on each side of his mouth. The other had dark black curly hair and amazing blue eyes, bug no matter how amazing they looked they held a craziness within them that unsettled me.

"What ye here for love?" Asked the one with the scars in a distinctive Scottish accent

"Is Happy around?" I asked

"No he's not here right now, you want me to give him a message?"

"No thanks" I said relieved by the fact he wasn't here

"Your Oliver's other sister aren't you? asked the other man

"Yeah that's me, I'm Layla"

"I'm Chibbs and this is Tig" said the Scotsman

"How are you and your sister doing?" Asked Tig, the other man shocked by his question

"We're fine, thanks"

"How long ye staying?" Asked chibbs

"As long as I want, I have a week off of work and I'm pretty sure Roxy is planning on staying for awhile" I said, Tig letting out a relieved breath when I mentioned Roxy staying.

"Well I've got to go now so I'll see you guys another time" I said

"Sure thing, have a good day, you and your sister" said Tig

"It was nice meeting you both" I said as I walled back to my car.

I started to drive back to the house, there was definitely something odd about Tig's concern for my sister, she would have to answer a lot of questions.

* * *

I parked on the street outside Oliver's house, his bike and Roxy's car had taken up the driveway. Looks like he had finally come back to face me. I walked inside, Roxy and Oliver were sitting at the table. They stopped talking after they heard me walk in.

"How did talking with Happy go?" Asked Roxy, getting up from the table but Oliver stayed sitting.

"He wasn't there" I said keeping my eyes locked on Oliver

Roxy excused herself, realizing that Oliver and I had some serious talking to do.

"So did you know, about Happy?" I asked sitting down opposite him

"I had a hunch, I didn't want you coming down. You know how this goes, 'what happens on a run stays on a run', I didn't want you to get pissed off and dump a guy because of your shit ass brother" he said looking down at the table.

"Thank you for the concern, I know there's something else your hiding but I'll let it slide for now, you're off the hook. So you can stop avoiding me" I said getting up from the table

"I wasn't avoiding you, I was busy at the club" he argued back

"Whatever you say, now I have to speak with our little sister" I said walking off, leaving Oliver somewhat confused.

Roxy was folding up clothes in the laundry, I leant on the doorway.

"You practicing to be an Old Lady are you?" I asked mockingly "You know when I showed up at the garage I met two of the bikers" I said

"Really, who?" She asked

"Tig and Chibbs" I said

"What did they say?"

"Not much, told me Happy wasn't there, but Tig did show some surprising concern for you, asked how you were. Mind you he did it somewhat subtly. Now, I'm either spot on or way off, which one?"

She sighed, putting the washing into the basket and turning around to look up at me.

"I'll take that as a yes" I said

"Are you going to tell me what a bad guy he is and how I could do so much better?" She asked

"No, you're a big girl, you can make your own decisions, just think things through okay" I said honestly

"I will, I promise

"Besides, look at who I'm with" I said quietly and Roxy laughed "So, what is it? Are you going to be his Old Lady, or is it just some fun. I don't want to see you have your heart broken by some asshole" I questioned

"I don't know, it's fun, and I think it could be something. We'll figure it out" she said

"Figure it out soon" I warned

"Hey Layla, Chibbs just called, said Hap's at the clubhouse if you still want to talk" called out Oliver from the kitchen

"I guess I have to go figure my shit out, wish me luck" I said

I walked out of the house, got in the car and drove to the clubhouse.

As soon as I arrived at the clubhouse Chibbs pointed me towards Happy's dorm. I decided to knock instead of barging in. He opened it, letting me past him and into the room. I sat down on his bed.

"Why'd you knock, you never do?" He asked

"Wasn't sure if I should just barge in" I explained

"What, did you think I'd have a crow eater in here" he asked angrily

The thought had past through my mind but I knew he would get angrier if I told him that and that was not what I wanted nor needed.

"No, just, lets talk, please" I asked, almost pleaded

He sat down on the bed next to me, our eyes locked, they were guarded, something I hadn't seen from him in a long time. He was never guarded around me. He grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss. I reached up to his cut, pulling him closer to me. I didn't know how much I missed his touch, the feelings it gave me. He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked

I moved away from him, I couldn't have this conversation and be that close to him.

"About what I said before you left" I said, my eyes never leaving his face

He groaned in response, moving further away from me. I reached out my hand and put it on his shoulder.

"You knew this was coming since I arrived in Charming, just let me talk" I pleaded

"No need, you've said you're bit, ain't nothing more to it" he said

"What the hell does that mean?" I said angrily, getting up from the bed to stand in front of him

"It means whatever you think it does"

"Stop being so vague, your not making any sense" I yelled getting angrier by the second

"What do you want me to say?" He yelled, getting up from the bed

"I want you to tell me the truth, tell me what you want Happy, or I swear to God I will walk put that door and I won't be coming back" I sscreamed

This was it, the crunching point. What Happy was about to say would determine our future. And I wasn't sure what I wanted him to say.

* * *

"Layla, I" Happy started saying before a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Church, you need to come" said Tig before closing the door behind him

"We'll talk later" he said before rushing out

I walked out of Happy's dorm, pissed off at being interrupted. We could never catch a break. Every time we were close to sorting everything out club business came up. I was so deep in thought that I wasn't looking where I was going, causing me to crash into someone. I looked up to see familiar blue eyes staring back at me.

"You okay darling?" Asked Jax, gripping my arms to stop me from falling

"Yeah, I'm okay, sorry about banging into you, I wasn't looking where I was going" I said staring at the floor

"Obviously, deep in thought were you?"

"Yeah I guess I was" I said letting out a strangled laugh

"Want to talk about it?" He asked

This caused me to finally look up at him. His blue eyes were filled with concern, for me. He was worried about me. My heart started beating faster, I had to stop myself from getting lost in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be in Church?" I asked, looking away from him

"Yeah I guess I should, rain check?" He asked causing me to laugh

"Sure, rain check" I said smiling

"See you later" he said

He started to walk away before turning back around a kissing my cheek. He then walked into Church, leaving me standing there stunned. I turned around and walked to my car missing the eyes looking on who had seen the whole thing, before driving back to Oliver's house, a smile etched permanently on my face.

* * *

I pulled into Olivers driveway, his bike was gone, he had obviously left for Church already. Roxy was home which meant I had to face her millions of questions, all of which I didn't want to answer, mostly because I didn't know the answer. Like what was going to happen with Happy and I, or what my feelings for Jax were. Roxy was waiting at the table when I walked in.

"So how did it go?" She asked

"It didn't, he had to leave for Church before we could talk" I said sitting down

"So you just came home, why didn't you wait for Church to finish?" She asked

"Because he would probably have to go deal with club business after, why does this bother you so much?" I asked, getting angry

"Because its upsetting you and I'm kind of sick of you moping about"

"I'm not moping" I yelled back at her, I didn't mope

"Layla, you miss him, I know you've barely slept, I hear you tossing and turning every night" she said

She was right, I hadn't really slept since back in Tacoma, it was starting to take a toll on me, there were bags under my eyes. I just couldn't stop thinking for a second to actually allow myself to sleep.

"You're right, as soon as I can see him I will" I said

"Good, because he's coming back here after Church" she said

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Oliver is telling him to come" she said calmly

"You brought Oliver into this" I whined

"He brought himself into it, he's worried about you to, now quit your whining and think about what you're going to say to Happy" she said bluntly

The thought of my somewhat idiotic brother sticking his nose where it didn't belong was enough to piss me off, but on top of the shit going on with Happy I was now not even angry. I was just tired. Tired of getting hurt, tired of constantly worrying about Happy, tired of being confused. Everything was tiring now, these feeling were exhausting.

* * *

I waited at the house for Happy to show up. Roxy had left to go to the shops, although the real reason was to give me some space so that Happy and I could talk. I heard the familiar rumble of a motorbike, causing a smile to creep onto my face. I got up and opened the door, Happy just walked through, avoiding eye contact with me. He walked into the kitchen, he had obviously never been inside Oliver's house as he was looking around, checking out his surroundings.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked

"I'm good" he said walking over to me

Happy sat down at the table across from me, we sat in silence for awhile, just staring at each other.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asked

"Where are we at? You and me" I asked

"Look, Layla, you knew what I was like when you got into this. I'm not some knight in shining armour, I'm not gonna marry you and we live happily ever after" he growled

"I know that, I don't want you to change" I yelled

"Good, cause I'm not"

"I know who you are Happy, I know what you do, and I'm okay with that. But I can't help but feel like I'm wasting my time" I said pushing back the tears

"Wasting your time, what the hell doesn't that mean?" He asked angrily

"Like you said Hap, your not going to marry me, you don't want kids. I'm not saying that I want to get married, because I don't. But I do want children, and if you don't"

"Whatever, I've got shit to do, see you later" he said getting up and pushing the chair over, storming out the and slamming the door behind him.

I finally let the tears out, they flowed down my cheeks and it seemed like they would never stop. After what seemed like forever Roxy came back. She took me to my bedroom and I laid down on the bed. Roxy whispered comforting words to me but I couldn't hear anything she said, I just kept replaying what Happy had said in my head over and over again.


	6. Chapter 6- Fallen

**Chapter 6- Fallen**

_Heaven bend to take my hand and lead me through the fire_

_Be the long awaited answer to a long and painful fight_

_Truth be told I tried my best_

_But somewhere along the way, I got caught up in all there was to offer_

_But the cost was so much more than I could bear_

_Though I've tried,_

_I've fallen_

_I have sunk so low_

_I messed up_

_Better I should know_

_So don't come 'round here and_

_Tell me I told you so_

_We all begin with good intent_

_When love was raw and young_

_We believe that we can change ourselves_

_The past can be undone_

_But we carry on our back the burdens time always reveals_

_In the lonely light of morning_

_In the wound that would not heal_

_It's the bitter taste of losing everything_

_I've held so dear_

_Fallen by Sarah Mclachlan_

* * *

I walked through the halls of St Thomas, I was here for an interview to get a job, I hadn't resigned from St Joseph's yet but I was just keeping my options open. I stopped by an office and knocked on the door.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Magaret Murphy's office?" I asked the woman

She looked up at me, she had pale skin, brown hair and blue eyes.

"It's just down the hall, why do you want to see her?" She asked

"I have an interview with her" I replied

"Oh, you're the doctor from St Josephs, I'm Tara Knowles" she said

"Layla Allen, I better go, wouldn't want to be late for the interview, it was nice meeting you" I said before walking down the hall to Magaret Murphys office.

"Excuse me, I'm here for an interview" I said

"You must be Layla Allen, I'm Magaret Murphy, take a seat" she said

"Well your references are good, we have a spot open so you can start next week, on Monday" she said

"I still have to give my notice of resignation to St Joseph's, can I get back to you in a week?" I asked

"Yes, of course I understand" she said nodding "What brought you to Charming?" She asked curiously

"Family" I said, not wanting to tell her about my affiliation with the Sons

"Thank you for the job" I said before walking out the door

I was walking down the hallway when I heard my name being called, I turned around to see Jax walking towards me.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Job interview" I replied

"So your planning on staying here long term, guess you and Happy made up" he said

"Just keeping my options open, moving to Charming makes sense" I said "What are you doing here?" I asked, avoiding talking about Happy with Jax

"Visiting Abel, you want to meet him?" He asked

"Yeah sure" I said, following Jax to the room where Abel was sleeping in an incubator. I laid my hand on top of the incubator.

"He's gorgeous, he'll be a real heartbreaker when he's older I'll bet" I said

"The Teller charm baby" Jax said laying his hand on top of mind

We stood there in silence, he was standing so close I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck, causing me to breathe in sharply. He turned me around before pressing his lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing Jax was different to kissing Happy. Happy's kiss was filled with passion, lust and some degree of anger. Jax's kiss was gentler, less emotion filled. I finally pulled away and stared into Jax's eyes.

"I shouldn't be here, we shouldn't have done that" I said

"How could something wrong feel so right" he whispered, leaning forward

"I've got to go" I said moving out if his grasp

I walked out of the Hospital and drove back to Oliver's house. I definitely couldn't see Jax anymore, I couldn't trust myself to even be in the same room alone with him without kissing him.**  
**

* * *

I had finally been able to fall asleep after laying awake for hours. Oliver wasn't at the house in the morning, he had probably stayed at the clubhouse, I wasn't sure where Roxy was but she wasn't here. I heard a knock on the door, when I opened the door Jax was standing on the other side.

"Can I cash in on that rain check now?" He asked wearily

"Sure, come in" I said moving out of the way for him to walk in then shutting the door behind him

He went and sat down at the table, I sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"Can't I just want to see a beautiful girl without there being an ulterior motive" he said smoothly causing me to blush

"Seriously Jax, what's wrong?"

"I just had to come see you" he said

He was obviously drunk, I could smell the alcohol on him.

"Jax your drunk, I think you should go home" I said trying to guide him towards the door

"No, I'm not leaving until you listen to me" he said

"Okay, I'm listening" I said, somewhat scared if what he was going to say

"I just killed someone for Tara, and then we slept together. But I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want you" he said

"Jax, we can't do this" I whispered

"No, don't tell me that" he said

Jax pulled me into a kiss, I'm not sure why, if it was just a spur of the moment thing, feeling sorry for Jax, but I kissed him back. We somehow made it into my bedroom.

* * *

I laid down on Jax's chest, he was asleep, his breathing heavy. I had just cheated on Happy with Jax, well not really seeing how Happy and I were technically together, besides, it's not like he wasn't screwing the croweaters at the clubhouse. I slowly got up and put my clothes back on.

"Isn't it normally the guy that sneaks out" said Jax

"I thought you were asleep" I said looking away from him

"What's wrong?" He asked

"What's wrong" I asked in mock indignation "I just slept with you that's what's wrong"

"Why?" He asked confused "We're two consenting adults, you aren't with Happy, I don't see the problem"

"How could you not see the problem?" I asked "You come here drunk, after you've just killed a man for Tara and slept with her then you slept with me. Trust me it's a major problem"

"So, maybe it's not the smartest move, was it?" He asked

"Not really"

"I won't say anything, to anyone, Tara or Happy" he offered

"That would be best, for everyone involved" I said scratching my head "You should go, you should probably talk to Tara"

"Yeah, probably, you should talk to Happy" he said walking to the door

"Yeah, right, I should, I'll see you later" I said

Jax walked out of the house, getting on his bike and riding away. I walked out of the house soon after, getting in the car and driving away from the house. I didn't know where I was headed, I just drove. I had almost left charming when a car ran a red light at the intersection, hitting me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was people rushing forward to help, then nothing but darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping. I opened my eyes groggily, I was in a hospital. Happy was sitting in the chair next to me bed.

"Hap" I croaked out

His eyes shot up at the sound of my voice, he grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Layla" he said

"Hey, what happened?" I asked groggily

"Car crash, guy ran a red light" he said

"How long have I been out?" I asked

"Not long, few hours"

Tara walked in and smiled at me, she wouldn't be smiling at me if she found out what I had done just a few hours ago, it felt like days ago.

"Your awake, that's good. You seem to be fine, no injuries" she said

"That's good, when can I get out of here?" I asked

"Tommorow probably" she said

"Then what's wrong" i asked

"Were you aware that you are 6 weeks pregnant" she said

My heart almost stopped beating when she said that.

"Pregnant" I said in disbelief

"We need to do an ultrasound to make sure everything's alright, I'll give you a minute while I get the equipment" she said before walking off

"Pregnant" said Happy whom I had forgotten was in the room

"Happy, please say something" I pleaded

"What am I supposed to say?" he asked walking back to me and grabbing my hand

"How do you feel? Do you want it?" I asked nervously

"Course I do, what you think I would make you get rid of our kid?" He asked angrily

"Of course not" I lied, the thought had crossed my mind, that maybe he didn't want the child and I would have to raise it myself.

Tara walked back into the room with all the equipment. She rubbed gel onto my stomach before placing the equipment on top of my stomach. We waited and suddenly I heard a heartbeat.

"There's your baby" said Tara

There were tears in my eyes as I watched my baby on the screen, our baby. I looked up at Happy, he was staring at the screen in awe. He looked down at me and kissed my head.

"That's our baby" he whispered to me

Every bad thing that had happened since I the fight back in Tacoma was forgotten. All the harsh and angry words dissapeared from my memory. Right now nothing else mattered to me but Happy and our baby. We could deal with everything else.

* * *

I was packing my clothes in my bag, ready to be released, as I heard a knock on the door, Jax stood there.

"Come in" I said

"I was visiting Abel when Tara told me you were here, thought I should come and see you" He said

"Thanks, I guess" I said awkwardly

"So you couldn't get enough attention, had to go and crash your car" he joked

"I'm not desperate" I replied

"I'm glad your okay, heard you have some news" he said

"Yeah, I'm pregnant, six weeks" I said, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face when I said it

"That makes everything worse" he said

"How so?" I asked confused

"I slept with a brothers pregnant Old Lady, that is bad" he said

"Jax, Happy can't ever find out" I pleaded, if he found out he would probably leave me and our child, then kill Jax. Neither of which I wanted to happen

"I know, no one else will ever find out. I've gotta go, so I'll see you around" he said before walking off

I walked out of the Hospital, Happy was leaning against his bike waiting to take me home.

"Why did you come down, I could have come and got you" he said

"Happy, I can walk out a Hospital without any help, now lets just get home, I need to get out of here" I said, climbing on the back of his bike and wrapping my arms around him.

* * *

When we got home there were cars parked outside.

"What's going on?" I asked

"Since your an Old Lady Gemma wanted to do something for you, thought it'd be good time to meet everyone" he said before walking towards the house, me following behind him.

I was nervous to meet everyone, I was nervous about what they were going to think of me. As we walked through the door I saw that everyone was in Oliver's living room. The first person to step forward was a women. She was tall, tanned skin, she had dark hair with blonde streaks.

"I'm Gemma Teller-Morrow, Jax's mother and Clay's wife" she said shaking my hand

This was Jax's mother, I wonder what she would think of me if she found out what Hax and I did.

After being introduced to everyone we mingled. I was standing with Roxy, Chibbs and Donna, Opie's Old Lady.

"Want a beer?" Asked Chibbs

"No thanks" I said, Roxy looked at me in surprise, I had never turned down a beer before

"I can't, I'm pregnant, six weeks, we found out yesterday" I said smiling

"Congratulations" said Chibbs

"Why does my sister need congratulating on not dying" Oliver asked

"Because the lass is pregnant" said Chibbs

"What'd you knock up my sister for Hap?" He shouted out, thanks for announcing it to everyone Oliver

Everyone erupted in cheers as they started congratulating me and Happy.

"There's something else I want to announce" said Tig

Tig pulled Roxy into a kiss, shocking everyone in the room besides me.

"I know you will probably beat me up for this Oliver but I can't hide my Old Lady anymore" he said while pulling Roxy to his side

"Well Tig, I think this goes without saying but if you hurt her your dead. Though I'm pretty sure that Layla would kill you first" he threatened

The night went on without a hitch, everyone got on well even after Roxy's and mine announcements. After everyone left, Oliver went back to the Clubhouse, Roxy was with Tig which left Happy and I alone to celebrate the good news.


End file.
